1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tab sheet setting apparatus, and a computer readable medium stored with a tab sheet setting program for specifying a setting concerning a tab sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers that are capable of creating printed products by using a tab sheet having a flat rectangular main body and a tab protruding at a specified position on a side of said main body.
There are two methods of using tab sheets, one to use a certain page from a plurality of pages that constitute a document as a tab sheet, and another to insert a tab sheet independent of the document in between pages of the document. In general, the user must specify certain pages in order to insert tab sheets if independent tab sheets are used, or specify certain pages from the pages of the document which will be used as tab sheets. See Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-271567.
However, a problem with the image forming apparatus described in the abovementioned patent publication is that the operations of specifying the pages to be used as tab sheets or to specify insertion are too complex and difficult to use when the user wanted to use tab sheet.